Vampire Academy through the Eyes of Mia Rinaldi
by ShadowKissed23
Summary: No one ever asked Mia why she was so angry with Lissa and Rose. This is her side of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first try at writing fanfic so please go easy on me. This story is Mia's side of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. It belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. The only thing that is mine are the thought's inside Mia's head.**

**Have fun and I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

I woke to my alarm clock blaring. Mornings really did suck, but I couldn't really complain. My life was amazing, or so it was now anyway. Two years ago my life took a serious turn for the better when Rose Hathaway and _Princess_ Vasilisa Dragomir ran away. No one knows why they left, but there were rumors that one of them got pregnant and they left because they didn't want anyone to know what happened.

I doubted that that was the reason they left. Rose probably didn't want to face the wrath of Headmistress Kirova for damaging Wade Voda's room one night after a party. I guess she was pissed off because he brought a feeder. Rose has always had an attitude problem and I couldn't have been happier when they disappeared. I don't know why anyone even bothered looking for them.

I really hate those two. They walked around like they own the place and that couldn't have been farther from the truth. The only reason anyone even knew who Rose was is because of her precious Lissa, and her reputation. She has had to have slept with half of the Moroi and probably most, if not all, of the novices. Stupid blood whore.

I think I hate Lissa more though. Just because she is the last Dragomir everyone has to be around her. She really isn't all that great, if you ask me. I mean she hadn't even specialized when she left. I mean seriously, she was a sophomore, how could she have not specialized. I knew that I was a water user when I was in eighth grade.

Okay, enough thinking about those two. They were gone and out of my life so there was no reason to waste anymore precious time on them. Class would be starting soon and I really needed to go to a feeder. I went to my closet and pulled out one of my favorite outfits, a tight purple dress and black sandal heels. My boyfriend, Aaron, really does love this outfit but I think that it is mainly because when I wear it he gets some. Now don't go getting the wrong idea about me. I have been with Aaron for almost two years now. He has always been great to me. The sex isn't the greatest, I mean he is no Andre Dragomir, but he gets done what needs to be done. And when you are in the _it _crowd, you do what is expected of you, and dating Aaron is expected.

I sat down in front of my mirror and worked on my hair. I had ringlets, and lots of them and if I didn't calm my curls down they would look pretty damn scary. I guess you could say they made me look young. As much as I hated looking like a twelve year old now, I knew that when I got older it would come in handy. I put on some light purple eye shadow and added some blush and lip gloss. Looking at myself in the mirror it was hard to believe that I wasn't really one of the 'rich kids'. Yes, my parents both worked for other Moroi, but I wasn't going to look like I was the child of servants.

There were still plenty of students in the courtyard as I made my way to the commons, so I wasn't running too far behind. Hopefully Aaron hadn't been to the feeders yet because I really didn't want to go by myself. I found Aaron talking to Jesse Zeklos. Jesse was one of the most popular royals at our school. He had bronze colored hair, blue eyes and a great body. Most girls would do anything to be with him. Good thing I wasn't most girls. I walked up and put my arm through Aaron's. He seemed in a good mood today and his golden hair was glistening in the little light that was left from the setting sun.

"Hey, Jesse," I said before turning to Aaron. "Come on, I need to go to the feeders."

Aaron looked down at me and smiled. He wasn't the most attractive boy here, but he was pretty damn close and when he smile I kind of felt bad for not really being in love with him. It's not like I wanted to marry him, I mean he is only a Drozdov. Now if he was like an Ivashkov or even a Dashkov, I might be a little more serious about him. I may not be royal yet, but I will be damned if I don't marry a royal.

"Of course, " he said as he waved to Jesse. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me to the feeders. When we got there I signed in and went to sit next to him. Abby Badica was talking to him when I sat down.

"Oh, Mia did you hear?" she asked with excitement.

"Did I hear what, Abby?"

"That new guardian, Belikov, left the other day with some other guardians on some top secret mission and they are going to coming back soon."

Now this was what I called gossip. Belikov was one of the new guardians and he was drop dead gorgeous. He had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Even the Russian accent he had just added to the package. I would love to get my hands on him. "Do you know what this mission was?"

Abby shook her head. "No, but it had to be big. They sent like seven guardians with him."

That was unheard of. Most guardians were in pairs, maybe even three, at a time. But seven at once? Even the queen did travel with that many. I wonder what they were doing. "Wow. It really must be important."

Abby was called back just as she was about to say something else. I really wanted to know what all she had heard and I made a mental note to find her after school today. I was starting to feel sleepy and I wished that they would hurry up and call me back. As long as I didn't get Alice, she was really crazy and old. I don't even know why they still keep her here.

"Mia, you can go back now," the matron called.

I kissed Aaron on his cheek and then walked back to the feeders and was relieved that I got one of the younger ones. I sat down and bit into her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips and I tried not to be disgusted by it. Feeders were nothing more than drug addicts. They sat around everyday waiting to get their next fix of endorphins from our bite. I finished feeding and walked back out to meet Aaron. He wasn't sitting in his chair anymore so I waited for him. He came back out shortly after I had sat down.

"So, do I get to see you tonight?" He whispered into my ear as we walked back to the commons.

I smiled at him. "Of course you do."

His smile grew wider and I knew that he wasn't going to be paying attention to anything today other than his daydreams. I guess that is one way to keep him in line.

I sat down at our table and listened to the monotonous talk between the royals. It was really boring but I knew how to look like I was listening to every word. I must have spaced out more than I realized because I noticed that everything had gone silent in the commons. Something big must be happening. Aaron took my hand and I followed him out. He stopped walking and had the weirdest look on his face. I followed his gaze and wanted to scream.

After two whole years they were back. Why the hell were they back? I saw the way Aaron was looking at Lissa and I did not like it one bit. It looked like he still had feelings for her. This was so not happening to me. I am not going to let the last Dragomir ruin my life. I didn't let her brother do it to me and I will definitely not let her do it. I will have to do something about her. I am not going back to being a nobody. I refuse to lose everything I have worked so hard for.

"Aaron, let's go somewhere else," I said trying to get his attention back on me.

"In a minute, Mia."

Well, shit. Now I could feel my cheeks starting to redden. I was pissed. I really thought he was over her and it kind of hurt that he was looking at her that way with me standing right next to him. If looks could kill Vasilisa Dragomir would be dead.

I must have been squeezing Aaron's hand harder than I realized because he flinched as we watched them walk into the admin building. He pulled his hand away from me and picked up his books.

"I have to get to class," he said, walking away from me.

Now I was beyond pissed. Aaron always walked me to my classes and now _she_ hadn't even been here for ten minutes and he was already leaving me. I could barely hold in a scream as I made my way to class. How could Aaron do this to me? I have given him two great years and this was how he was paying me back?

I didn't hear anything that my teachers said during my morning classes. All I could think about was how Aaron was looking at Lissa. It was bad enough that she came back but they brought Rose, too. Why did they have to bring Rose back, too? I mean she broke like the number one guardian rule. _They came first. _Why would they want someone like her around. I really wouldn't want her as my guardian. And now keeping Lissa out of my life was going to be a lot harder with her around.

"Mia, have you heard anything I have said?" Ashley Conta asked.

I rolled my eyes at her. "No, Ashley, I haven't. I have been a little preoccupied with what is happening. If you haven't noticed the Princess and her precious bodyguard are back."

"Wow, jealous are we?"

"I'm not jealous, I'm pissed."

"Come on let's go to lunch. We can figure something out later," Ashley said.

Ashley was another royal that I could say was one of my closest friends. If I told her to jump she would jump. Maybe I could get her to help me think of a way to get Lissa out of my life forever. I was starting to think of ways to embarrass her when I saw Lissa talking to Aaron. That bitch. She can't just think that she can come back and everything is going to go back to the way it was. Things have changed and she is going to have to deal with the consequences of her actions. I didn't see Rose anywhere around so I marched right up to her and Aaron.

"Aaron, why didn't you meet me after class? I was starting to get worried." I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sorry, Mia. I was talking with Lissa. I'll make it up to you later."

I turned and looked at Lissa. She was wearing clothes that looked like she had found on the side of the street. Oh, this is just priceless. "Wow, Lissa did you loose your sense of fashion while you were gone?"

"I think she looks great," Aaron said from behind me. I turned and glared at him.

"It looks to _me _like it came from a garage sale. I thought a precious Dragomir would have standards." I wondered if she could hear the hatred that dripped off her name. I really wanted to scratch her eyes out right now, but I kept myself from moving. Humility could be so much more destructive.

Lissa looked like she was about to say something when suddenly some one grabbed me from behind and jerked me away from Lissa. Who ever it was pulled pretty hard and I almost fell. Whoever just grabbed me was going to pay. No one touches me and gets away with it. I turned to look at who had grabbed me and low and behold it was the bodyguard herself, Rosemarie Hathaway.

"She does have standards," Rose said, "which is why you're done talking to her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I am posting this a little sooner than I had planned. I hope everyone is enjoying my story thus far. We get to see a different side to Mia in this chapter and I personally love it.**

**Again, I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters!**

**Thanks to Steffy2106 and Mmsimpy09 for the support and advice!**

* * *

Oh, no she did not just touch me. Who the hell did she think she was? "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked her. My eyes were burning with hatred. I may be small for a Moroi but I was not frightened easily.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. Probably trying to hide how hideous her clothes really were. "Are you lost, little girl? The elementary school's over on west campus."

I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks. "Don't you ever touch me again. You screw with me, and I'll screw you right back."

Shit. As soon as that left my mouth I knew how it sounded. Damn, I really hope she doesn't notice it. But leave it to Rose Hathaway to notice. She opened her mouth to say something but I saw Lissa shake her head. Rose leaned in close to me but I would not back down.

"And if you mess with either of us again, I'll break you in half. If you don't believe me, go ask Dawn Yarrow about what I did to her arm in the ninth grade. You were probably at nap time when it happened."

I had forgotten that she had done that to Dawn. Granted I didn't really care for Dawn, I did kind of feel bad for her. No one let her live that down. I saw one of the staff members coming our way, so I backed off.

I grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him with me. "Come on."

"Hi, Aaron," Rose said cheerfully. "Nice to see you again."

I kept pulling him without looking back. How dare she threaten me. She did not know who she was messing with. I looked at Aaron to see he still had that stupid look on his face like he did when he first saw Lissa. I pushed him up against the wall.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore, do you understand?"

He looked down at me and I saw he wanted to argue with me but I knew he wouldn't. Aaron was nice and cute, but he was not aggressive. "But she's my friend, Mia. Why wouldn't I talk to her?"

"Let's get one thing straight Aaron. She is not your friend. She left you, remember?" I said with as much hatred as I could.

Aaron nodded and I could tell he was still upset with what she had done to him. That gave me an idea. Maybe I could use those feelings he had against Lissa, and if I took Lissa down, Rose would go down with her.

"That's good. Now unless you want me to leave you too, you won't talk with her anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mia," he said quietly. I hated being mean to him and seeing him sad did make me feel bad. So I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. His lips touched mine and I could tell he was hesitant at first but soon he was back to being my Aaron.

We walked back into the commons and found our table. I wasn't very hungry yet so I just sat down instead of going to lunch line. Aaron went to get something to eat and I tried to look like I was paying attention. Ashley was talking about some new clothes she ordered and how her parents were planning on taking her to Europe for Christmas holiday.

Aaron came back shortly and handed me a yogurt and an apple. I smiled and kissed him on his cheek. I ate my yogurt slowly and paid more attention to everyone. Jesse was talking about something that had happened in his class and I couldn't help but laugh. He was another that I would rather date than Aaron, but he was known for his womanizer ways, at least Aaron was steady.

Jesse stood up and I watched him walk over to where Rose was. I forgot that he use to have a thing for her. Oh, wait. This could be perfect. Maybe I could use Jesse's reputation for getting Rose and Lissa out of here. I watched as Rose flirted with Jesse. Every movement she made, made me sick. I finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Aaron, I'm not feeling well. I will see you this later tonight okay?"

"Do you want me to walk you to the clinic?" he asked with genuine concern.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go lay down for a little while."

I headed out of the commons and went toward the library. I found Abby sitting at a table flipping through one of her text books. I knew that if anyone had any dirt on what was going on it was her. Maybe they slipped up already and I would get lucky.

"Hey, Abby. How's it going?" I asked as I sat down across from her.

She looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey Mia. I guess you figured out what the big secret was, huh?"

"Yeah. Can't say I am too happy about that though."

"Me neither. I mean it's not like I really know them but things had been a lot quieter with them gone."

"I know what you mean. And have you seen who they are hanging around now?" She shook her head. "They are hanging around Natalie Dashkov."

Abby's face showed complete shock. "Natalie Dashkov? Really?"

"Yeah. I guess Lissa is her roommate now. I feel kind of bad for Natalie now though. I mean she has never had to deal with people like them before. Poor girl isn't going to know what to do."

"I know right? Those two are probably the worst ones to hang out with."

I sat and talked with Abby for a few more minutes until I had to leave to go to my afternoon classes. The afternoon went slowly by but it finally managed to end. I couldn't wait to see Aaron tonight. At least he could keep my mind off things for a while. I saw Ashley Conta waving me down for something, so I changed my direction and headed toward her.

"Did you hear about Rose?"

"Did someone finally give her what she deserves?" I asked impatiently.

"No, but she is on probation. Like she can't get into any trouble or they are going to throw her ass out."

I could not have heard any better news. If I could just piss Rose off enough to hit me it would be worth it. She would be gone, Lissa would be a wreck, and my life would be right back to where it was again. "How long is she on probation for?"

"I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders. "But with Kirova being as pissed off as she was, Rose could be on probation for the entire school year. Oh and I didn't tell you the worst of it."

"Well spit it out." We were almost to our dorm now and I was ready to get inside so that I could meet up with Aaron.

"She gets to train with Belikov, before _and _after school."

That is not bad news at all. Dammit. She got to be around that gorgeous hunk of man all alone twice a day. And not to mention they would be all over each other, granted they were still fighting but that isn't the point. How could someone like her get so lucky.

"Well from what I heard she's going to get her ass handed to her. She couldn't even keep up in her normal classes today."

Ashley laughed and headed off to her room. I hadn't even realized I had stopped in front of my room. I unlocked my door and walked in. I had forgotten to take my cell phone with me today and the light was flashing on it. I wonder who texted me.

I flipped my phone open and saw I had one from Aaron and one from Ralf Sarcozy, who was only a royal through the Voda side of his family but he didn't carry the name. I don't know why he would be sending me a text message because I couldn't stand him and he knew it. I opened the message from Aaron first. He said that he was running late in his last class and would come by as soon as he was done.

I reluctantly opened the text from Ralf. It was a picture of him with out his shirt on. I had to admit he had a nice body but that didn't make up for his face. I deleted the picture and closed my phone.

I looked through my closet for something to wear tonight with Aaron. After what had seem like hours I finally decided on a little black dress with a red belt. It was short, tight, and low cut. If anything would help Aaron forget about Lissa it was this dress. I may be Moroi but I have more curves than most which I planned on using to my advantage.

I darkened my eye shadow and added red lipstick. I sure didn't look young now. I was pinning my hair back when I heard someone knock on my door. I slipped my feet into my cute peep-toe black heels and opened the door. Aaron was standing there with a look of amazement on his face.

"Like something you see?" I asked seductively.

He just nodded. I opened the door farther for him to step inside but he grabbed my hand instead. "Let's go somewhere."

I grabbed my purse and closed my door. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said leading me out of the dorms. I followed quietly as we walked off the campus. We were still well with in the wards but I didn't have any idea of where we were going. I was getting tired of walking through the grass and was just about to start complaining when I saw a building come into focus.

"What is that?"

"An old guardian cabin. I guess when there were more guardians they use to have some that stayed around the grounds at all times."

"That's what you wanted to show me?"

He laughed softly. "No, this is what I wanted to show you," he said pointing around the cabin.

It was marvelous. Aaron had candles everywhere. They were sitting all around the blanket that was spread out on the ground, he even had some floating in the lake. He carefully lead me over to the blanket and helped me sit down.

"Aaron, this is wonderful. How did you get all of this done?"

"Well, I wasn't staying late after class. I was out here putting all this together for you. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am." I looked around at everything. The light from the flames danced on the surface of the water and looked like thousands of diamonds twinkling in the night.

Aaron pulled the food out of the basket. He had brought strawberries, crackers and cheese, and had somehow got his hands on a bottle of wine. He was so sweet sometimes that it broke my heart that I couldn't love him as much as he said he loved me.

"I wanted to apologize, Mia. I know that I haven't been paying much attention to you since Lissa came back and I am sorry about that. I just never thought I would see her again and then she shows up and I wasn't sure what to do. But I want you to know that I love you and I am not going to leave you."

I felt relief pour through me as he said that. I hadn't even realized that I was worried about him leaving me until he told me he wasn't going to. Maybe I did care about him more than I was letting myself believe. I rested my hand on his face, "I understand."

He leaned forward and kissed me gently on my lips. "Thank you."

We talked and ate while we enjoyed being alone. It had been a long time since we had a night like this together. A night when we just focused on each other and talked. A night where sex wasn't even the main thing on our mind. The more I talked to him, the more I realized that maybe I could be happy with him in the long run. He was sweet and considerate and made me feel like I was someone important. I would be an idiot not to realize how great he really was to me. I had turned to pick up my glass when I noticed Aaron stand up. "Are we leaving already?"

"Not quite." He held his hand out for me to take.

I reached up and stood next to him. I expected him to start walking but instead he wrapped his arms around me. Somewhere I heard music playing and Aaron twirled me around. We danced under the stars and I could see that the sun was starting to come up over the horizon and I was sad. This night was more perfect than I could ever have imagined. Even as mad as I wanted to be at him, I couldn't deny how sweet he was. He did try to make it up to me and it worked. He proved to me tonight that he no longer wanted Lissa, that he wanted to be with me and not just because of the physical side of it all.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear as we twirled around.

"I love you, too." And for the first time I truly meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know I said I wasn't going to post for a few days but I just couldn't help myself! Please remember this has not been beta-ed, go easy on me.**

**Thanks again to my girls, Steffy2106 and Mmsimpy09, for all the help and support. You two rock!**

* * *

After our date I went to bed with high hopes. I still was planning on finding a way to keep Lissa and Rose out of my life, but I was no longer worried about Aaron leaving me for her. I accepted my love for him and I was going to do everything I could to keep him by my side. So what if he was only a Drozdov, he was _my_ Drozdov.

The rest of my week went by normally and I had no more confrontations with Rose or Lissa. Aaron was by my side the entire time, walking me to my classes, helping me after class with my work if I didn't understand it. He was right back to being my Aaron.

It was Saturday night and I was just about to go to bed when I heard a knock at my door. Seriously it seemed like I couldn't get a moments peace around here anymore. I threw open the door and glared at the person standing on the other side, only to see Abby Badica standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"Abby, what's wrong? Come in." I helped her sit on my bed and waited for her to talk.

"I'm going to be laughed out of school Mia," she said as she wiped the tears away. Now I really wanted to know what was going on.

"Why?"

"Our family guardian is leaving us for another _guardian_." Wow, that was a scandal. Guardians rarely got married and when they did it was almost never to another guardian. I mean they can't ever have kids together. This really was going to be the talk of the school. I may seem cold hearted but I really did care about my friends and she was one of them.

"I'm sorry, Abby. If your guardian is leaving because of that, then he really isn't meant to be a guardian. You are better off without him."

She gave me a small smile. "You're right. We are better off without him. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

I didn't have a roommate so I agreed to let her stay. The girl that I had been sharing this room with moved back to court with her parents and I never got another one. "I'll talk to you in the morning. Good night."

I turned off the light and fell right asleep. We had to get up for church soon and I knew that I was going to be tired because I stayed up so late with Abby. It was going to be a long day.

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock once again. I looked over to the other bed and saw that Abby had already left. I hoped she was okay but I couldn't worry about it now. I needed to get ready for church. I grabbed a towel, my robe, and my toiletry bag and headed for the showers. I was lucky that there wasn't anyone in there and I quickly took a shower. I wrapped my hair in my towel and tossed my robe on. I rushed back to my room so that I could dry my hair and get dressed.

Since it had snowed and I knew it was still going to be cold outside I decided to wear a simple white sweater dress with my pointed black heels. I loved those shoes because they made my legs look killer and gave me about four inches to my height. I kept my makeup simple, added some earrings and a necklace and walked out the door.

Aaron was waiting for me by the main door. He looked good in a simple light blue polo and khakis. "Good morning, babe. You ready?"

"I am," I said as I accepted his hand he had held out for me. We walked quickly to the chapel and sat in our normal pew. Most of the kids at our school were Eastern Orthodox Christians and we had a large number that attended church regularly. I went but I rarely heard what the priest would say.

"Following God's path is never easy," the priest said. "Even St. Vladimir, this school's own patron saint, had a difficult time. He was so filled with spirit that people often flocked around him, enthralled just to listen and be in his presence. So great was his spirit, the old texts say, that he could heal the sick. Yet despite these gifts, many did not respect him. They mocked him, claming he was misguided and confused."

I am so tired of hearing about St. Vladimir. So what if our school was named after him? He was crazy. Everyone knew it, but no one said anything. We sat in church every Sunday hearing more and more stories about Vladimir…

"…and so it was with shadow-kissed Anna." Anna that was her name. From what the priest had said was that if it wasn't for her, Vladimir would have killed himself or gone completely insane.

I walked with Aaron to the front to receive communion and then returned to my seat. On my way back I noticed that Rose was sitting in the back next to Lissa. She seemed spaced out and I kept seeing her look over at guardian Belikov. I thought I saw something pass across her face that looked like longing but I couldn't be sure. I wouldn't put it past her to be into her mentor.

I sat holding Aaron's hand for the rest of the service. When it was over we stood talking to Jesse, Ralf and Ashley for a while. They were talking about a party they were planning on having this coming weekend and how they were going to get some alcohol.

"I'll be right back, babe," Aaron said as he kissed my cheek. I nodded and kept talking with Ashley. I could hear Rose talking to the priest about Anna and I wondered what she was so interested in her about. He left and came back with a book for her. She didn't look happy about having another assignment but that served her right for talking to him. I watched her walk back over to Lissa and saw Aaron standing there.

I was furious that he was talking to Lissa. He told me he wasn't going to talk to her anymore and yet there he was. He was lucky that we were in a church right now. I watched as Lissa started smiling and told Rose about Abby's guardian. If it was Aaron that told Lissa about Abby, we were going to have a very long discussion about that.

I watched as Rose kept talking to him. He started to look uncomfortable and I wondered what she had said to him. I waited until they started to walk out the door and then I had a great idea. The snow was starting to melt off of the roof of the church and I used my magic to give it a little help. It worked perfectly and fell right on top of Lissa and Rose. Lissa got most of it but Rose still yelped as it hit her. I tried to hide my smile.

Rose took her jacket off and gave it to Lissa. Ugh, it was like she was always taking care of Lissa. Ralf started laughing and elbowed Jesse in the ribs. "Wish you hadn't been wearing a coat Rose. That shirt would have looked good wet," he said cheerfully.

I couldn't let him think that shirt could ever look good. "That shirt's so ugly it should be burned. Did you get it from a homeless person?" I looped my arm through Aaron's as I talked.

Rose glanced up at me and looked at Aaron. "I suppose you want to offer to burn it, huh?" Yeah, I'll burn it while you're still wearing it. "Oh, wait - firs isn't your element, is it? You work with water. What a coincidence that a bunch just fell on us."

I tried to look insulted but I couldn't keep the joy out of my eyes. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing to me. But Ms. Kirova will probably have something to say when she finds out you used magic against another student."

"That wasn't an attack," I scoffed. "And it wasn't me. It was an act of God."

Everyone laughed around me. I waited for her to come back with something but instead Lissa nudged her and told her, "Let's go."

To everyone's surprise Rose just walked off. Everyone was joking and laughing as they walked off. I couldn't believe that it was that easy. She just wasn't making this any fun at all. I had to think of something bigger to do next time.

Aaron and I headed back to our dorm. The common area was packed with mostly Moroi but there were a few Dhampirs walking around, too. I didn't want to listen to everyone talk about Abby anymore so I decided to take Aaron to one of our lounges. They had televisions in them along with video games and movies. We could only use them at certain times, I guess they wanted us to worry about our studies, but since it was Sunday they were open. I pushed Aaron down on the couch and shut the door. I could tell by the look on his face that he was expecting me to come join him. Instead I started yelling.

"Did you tell Lissa about Abby?" I demanded.

Aaron looked frightened. Shit, I didn't mean for that to happen. "Yes, but I didn't see anything wrong with that."

"It was wrong for two reasons. One, Abby is our friend and we should be supporting her. And two, you said you weren't going to talk to Lissa anymore."

"You know I'm not going to take much more of this Mia. What has happened to you lately?"

He just threatened me all over _her_. "What do you mean?"

"Mia, you have been different. You are starting to worry me. Everything was fine until Lissa and Rose came back. Is that what is bothering you?" He grabbed my hand and sat me down next to him. I could tell he was still upset that I had yelled at him and I didn't blame him.

"I'm worried you are going to leave me for her," I whispered. I hadn't noticed that my eyes were filling with tears until on single tear escaped. I hated looking weak.

Aaron wipe the tear away and kissed my forehead. "I will never leave you for her. I remember what she did to me and I remember who had been there for me. You helped me come back to who I was and I will never forget that. No matter what I love you."

I rested my head on his shoulder and took refuge in his words. I stood up and pulled him with me. He didn't asked where we were going as I lead him back to my room. I opened the door to my room and locked it behind us. Aaron stood in the middle of my room looking as good as he always did. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck.

"I don't know what I would do without you," I said against his lips.

He kissed me gently at first but soon the hunger between us grew. His hands traveled from my neck down my back until they found the hem of my dress. He pulled it up over my head and tossed it on the floor next to me. He stepped back and looked at me. I was standing in my black heels, and a white lace bra and panty set. I could see the desire in his eyes and I loved knowing that I did that to him.

I reached forward and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He raised his arms as I pulled it up over his head. He was built like a normal Moroi but he had an amazing stomach and chest. I felt his hands roaming over my back. He pulled me close and crushed his lips to mine. I undid his belt and the button to his pants and pushed them down. He was standing in a pair of light blue plaid boxers. I couldn't wait to have him with me again. I know it sounds cliché but when he is with me I feel like nothing can go wrong in the world.

I backed slowly over to the bed and pulled him down with me. His lips moved to my jaw and then my neck. I felt his fangs scrape against my neck and shuddered. He carefully nipped at my ear and a soft moan escaped my lips. I felt him unclasped my bra. His skin was so warm against mine, I didn't want to let him go.

"I love you so much," he said between kisses.

"I love you, too."

He hooked his fingers on my panties and slid them down. I hadn't even realized that his boxers were off. I opened my legs slightly to show him that I was ready. His hand was wrapped in my hair and pulled. I arched my back and moaned. As he entered me I realized how much I had missed him. It had been a while since we could be completely together. He was so attentive and sweet. His hands caressing my entire body brought waves of pleasure.

I laid next to him after we had finished and melted into his arms. He moved the hair off of my forehead. "I love you, Mia."

"I love you, too."

We laid there for what seemed like hours until my phone rang. It was Ashley. "Hey, Ashley."

"_Are you and Aaron coming to dinner tonight, or not?"_

I looked over at the clock. They were going to stop serving food in about an hour and I still had yet to visit the feeders today. "Yeah, we will be there soon."

I hung up the phone and started putting my clothes back on. "Where are you going, babe?"

"To dinner. You coming?"

Aaron bounced up and started to get dressed himself. I noticed he kept sneaking glances at me and I couldn't help but blush. I pulled my hair into a ponytail because it was going to be to much of a hassle to fix my curls. Aaron put his arm around me and we walked together to the commons. Nothing could ruin my mood tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, everyone! I want to thank everyone who has emailed me about this story! I am glad everyone is enjoying it. Don't forget to comment!**

**Once again, I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. I know it's sad, but I will live ;)**

**Thanks to Mmsimpy09 for the help!**

Okay, I'm done talking! Enjoy!

* * *

The next few weeks flew by and I found my life pretty much back to normal. Lissa wasn't hanging around the royals anymore and but I hadn't stopped trying to get her out of my life for good. I had settled back into my normal routine with Aaron and I couldn't be happier.

Classes weren't starting for almost two hours and I was sitting in the common area of the dorm working on a paper for my Animal Behavior class when I heard someone running down the stairs. I closed my laptop and went to see what was happening. I was halfway down the hallway when I saw Lissa bust out the door and run out. Curiosity getting the best of me I quickly ran up the stairs to her room.

The door was open and I looked around for anyone watching me. The coast was clear so I quietly stepped inside. I looked around the room and noticed that Natalie's side looked lived in. She had pictures on the wall and a frilly bedspread, but Lissa's side was a different story. There weren't any decorations other than a single picture taped to the wall. It must have been Halloween because she and Rose were dressed liked fairies, complete with wings and glitter makeup. That must have been while they were on the run.

I continued to look around and that's when I saw it. I had to cover my mouth and nose with my hand to keep from getting sick. There was a fox laying on her pillow. It was reddish-orange with a little white. It looked so soft and cuddly that it could have been a pet. But this wasn't someone's pet, it's throat had been slit so deep that the inside was showing. It was a light pink color and looked almost like jelly. The coat was covered in blood and it had ran down onto the yellow bedspread, leaving a large pool of blood. The fox's eyes looked shocked, like it couldn't believe that someone did that to it.

I turned around as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom that was down the hall. I barely made it into the stall when I got sick. Who ever had done that was seriously sick. Even if I don't like Lissa, I could never do something like that to her. Whoever did that needs some serious help, and quickly.

I walked over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out. I splashed some water on my face and went to walk out when I heard someone coming down the hallway. This wasn't the floor my room was on, so I stayed in the bathroom until I could sneak out. I watched Rose, Lissa and Guardian Belikov walk towards the room. I made my way back down to the common area and opened my laptop up.

I wasn't in the mood to work my report anymore, so I just stared at the screen. Someone seriously had something against Lissa, even more than I did. I was deep in thought about who that could be when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Ashley. I opened the phone and answered it.

"Morning, Ashley. You are up early."

"I couldn't sleep with all the noise going on in my hall. Do you know what's going on?"

I debated on whether or not to tell her and I finally decided on giving her only a few details. "It has something to do with Lissa. She ran out about a half hour ago crying about something. She came back in with Guardian Belikov and Rose. Kirova and some other guardians came in not too long ago."

"Hmm. I wonder what happened."

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get hungry. Want to meet me at the feeders?"

"Sure. I'll see you in like half an hour."

I hung up the phone and packed my things into my bag. It wouldn't take me long to get to the feeders but I wanted to get some fresh air and calm down before I ate. I didn't want to get sick again. Someone might suspect that I had something to do with it.

I walked slowly toward the commons. It was cold and I wished that I had grabbed a heavier jacket. I walked into the feeding room and put my name on the wait list. Ashley was already waiting to be called back. I sat down next to her and she immediately started talking.

"Oh my God, Mia. It was a fox. Someone killed a fox and put it on Lissa's bed. I bet it was Rose who did it, to give them a reason to leave again."

I hadn't thought about that. Rose was crazy enough to do something like that. "That is sick, Ashley. She would seriously have to be screwed up to do that."

"Have you forgotten who we are talking about? I mean its Rose Hathaway after all."

Just then Ashley was called back and I sat in silence. I really wanted to know who did that but the more I thought about it, the more my head hurt and the sicker I felt. I was called back to feed shortly after Ashley had been. I got that crazy old bat, Alice. I forgot the un-request her when I put my name down. Oh, well. Blood is blood after all.

"Hello, Ms. Rinaldi."

"Alice."

"Mia, watch for the dragon's flower, for it is dangerous."

Ugh, another one of her crazy fortunes. I wish she would just shut up so that I could eat. "Okay, I will keep that in mind."

I didn't give her a chance to say anything else. As soon as my fangs cut into her flesh she relaxed and forgot everything she was saying. They really needed to get rid of her. She has definitely seen better days.

My morning classes went by slowly and I could hear everyone talking about what had happened in the dorm earlier. This was the talk of the school. Something like this hadn't happened before and it was big news. I headed to lunch with the pictures of the fox still in my head.

Aaron was waiting for me after class to walk with me to lunch. He had a sly smile on his face and I wondered what he was thinking about. "Aaron, what's up with you?"

"Jesse was talking about trying to get some tonight."

"When is he not trying to?" I asked.

"I guess you're right, but tonight he is trying to convince Rose to meet him," he whispered into my ear.

I nearly tripped over my feet when he said that. Jesse was going to meet up with Rose, and she wasn't allowed out of her room. Oh, man. This could be what I was looking for, and if Jesse got caught, well that was his own fault for wanting to sleep with a whore like her.

I walked through the lunch line and grabbed a yogurt and an orange. I sat next to Ashley, who was talking to Abby about this mornings events. I ate my food in silence as I listened. I guess the general consensus was that Rose had killed it, so that she could convince everyone that she was crazy.

I watched Jesse walk over to Rose. I knew that he was trying to convince her to meet him after school. I watched as she gave him her man eating smile. She really was a whore. Jesse came back smiling so we all knew that she had agreed to meet him later.

I left the commons later to go to Animal Behavior. I had a decent plan on getting Rose caught and was feeling pretty smug. Rose on the other hand was glaring at me. I sat down and to listen to Ms. Meissner's lecture. Animal Behavior was one of my favorite classes after all.

"Wolves, like many other species, differentiate their packs into alpha males and alpha females whom the others defer to. Alphas are almost always the strongest physically, though many times, confrontations turn out to be more a matter of willpower and personality. When an alpha is challenged and replaced, that wolf may find himself ostracized from the group of even attacked."

I saw Rose perk up at this comment. I wondered what she found so interesting.

"Most challenges are likely to occur during mating season. In most packs, the alpha pair are the _only_ ones who mate. If the alpha male is an older, seasoned wolf, a younger competitor may think he has a shot. Whether that is true works on a case-by-case basis. The young often don't realize how seriously outclassed they are by the more experienced."

Now it was time for a little fun. I raised my hand. "What about foxes? Do _they_ have alphas too?"

There was a collective intake of breath from the class, followed by a few nervous giggles. I don't think anyone could believe that I went there.

Ms. Meissner flushed with what was probably anger, but I didn't care. "We're discussing wolves today, Miss Rinaldi."

I didn't care that I was chastised in from of the class, it was worth it. When we paired off to work on our assignment I couldn't help but look over and Rose and laugh. Ralf was wanting to say something about what happened and Jacob finally convince him to go say something.

I watched Ralf stop by their desk. He had his trademark stupid grin and I couldn't help but giggle. Rose didn't know what was coming.

"So, admit it," he said. "You killed the fox. You're trying to convince Kirova you're crazy so that you can get out of here again."

"Screw you," she said very quietly.

"Are you offering?" Ralf asked, his grin even wider.

"From what I've heard, there isn't much to screw," she shot back.

"Wow," he said mockingly. "You _have_ changed. Last I remembered, you weren't too picky about who you got naked with."

This couldn't go any better if I had planned it. "And the last _I_ remember, the only people you ever saw naked were on the internet."

He cocked his head in an overly dramatic fashion. "Hey, I just got it: it was you, wasn't it?" He looked at Lissa and then back at Rose. "She got _you_ to kill the fox, didn't she? Some weird king of lesbian voo-ahhh!"

Ralf burst into flames.

Everyone jumped back. I couldn't help but scream. Who in the hell set him on fire? As soon as Ms. Meissner sprinted over to the fire extinguisher the flames disappeared. Ralf was still screaming but there wasn't a single mark on him. I couldn't understand it. I _saw_ him burning, I saw it. I could even smell the smoke in the air.

For several seconds, the entire classroom didn't move. Then it clicked. Each Moroi specialized in a certain element, but the only fire users in the class were Ralf, Jacob and-

Christian Ozera. With the way he was laughing it gave it away that he was the one who had set Ralf on fire.

Ms. Meissner changed from red to a very deep purple color. She was beyond pissed. "Mr. Ozera!" she screamed. "How dare you-do you have any idea-report to Headmistress Kirova's office now!"

Christian, who didn't seem bothered, stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He kept smirking as he got up. "Sure thing, Ms. Meissner."

He walked the long way just so that he purposefully had to walk past Ralf. I couldn't believe that he had set someone on fire. That wasn't just looked down upon, it was _illegal_. Even I wouldn't do something like that. I wonder where he learned how to use his magic offensively anyway.

Ms. Meissner tried to get the class to settle back down but it was a lost cause. No one could stop talking about what happened. I mean how could something be set on fire and yet not be burned? How did he learn to do that, those kind of spells had been lost for years. I was worried about Ralf, but I was more worried about what Christian might do to me if he found out what I was trying to do. I might have to change my plans just a little bit. I didn't care if Rose knew it was me, or even if Lissa knew it was me. But Christian scared me, I mean his parents turned Strigoi, _willingly_. It was just a matter of time before he did, and I was not going to be his first victim.

After class I watched Rose grab Lissa's arm. They were arguing about something so I walked a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"He's out of his mind. _He set Ralf on fire_. I thought we decided you weren't going to see him anymore."

Oh, man. This was great. _Princess Vasilisa Dragomir was seeing Strigoi wannabe Christian Ozera._ Wow, this just gets better and better.

"You decided, Rose. Not me." There was an edge to her voice that showed she was not happy about Rose bossing her around.

"What's going on here? Are you guys…you know?…"

"No!" Lissa snapped. "I told you that already. God. Not everyone thinks-and acts-like you."

Ouch, that one hurt! Rose's do nothing wrong best friend just called her a whore. I couldn't help but smile. "Trouble in paradise?" I asked.

"Go find you pacifier, and shut the hell up," Rose snapped. I went to say something but she walked off before I could. I just scowled as she walked away. I was getting tired of the baby jokes. Rose was going to pay, and she was going to pay soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again everyone! This chapter is a little shorter than the others and I apologize for that. I am currently working on another fanfic that I will start posting soon. It's a Rose/Christian story!**

Make sure you check out Mmsimpy09's story called Learning to Love Again (link is on my profile). It's a great story!

Thanks again to both Mmsimpy09 and steph2106 for all the support and help!

**I hope everyone likes this chapter! Please remember to review and let me know what you think!**

**Oh and don't forget this hasn't been beta-ed!**

* * *

I stormed off to my room. Hopefully after tonight I wouldn't have to worry about Rose any longer. Jesse had said Rose agreed to meet up with him later tonight, and I was going to use that to my advantage. I felt bad that Jesse might get in trouble but that was his own fault for wanting to be with that whore.

I tossed my bag against the wall and grabbed my laptop, stuffing it in its carrying case as I walked over to the novices dorm. I was meeting up with Abby and one of the novices for a project. I can't remember what his name was. Not like it really mattered though. I walked quickly across campus, the wind was cold and it cut through my clothes like a knife. I really hate the winter and it sucks even more living in the world during the night. I don't even have the sun to warm me up.

I found Abby sitting at a table in the corner and saw Jesse across the room with Meredith. She looked absolutely miserable being around him. Jesse didn't look much better. I opened my laptop and pulled up a game of Solitaire. I really wasn't worried about this project, I knew that Abby would finish it and say that I had done my part.

I was looking at my computer screen when I saw a flash of dark hair walk past me. I looked up and saw Rose whispering something to Jesse. _Showtime_, I thought to myself. I watched as she walked into the kitchen and then disappeared. I kept an eye on Jesse and he got up to leave about five minutes later.

"I'll be right back," I said to Abby as I stood up. She nodded and kept her eyes on her paper.

I quickly snuck up the stairs and watched Jesse walk into one of the lounges on the fourth floor that was never used anymore. I walked up to the door and peered in through the window. He was sitting on the couch with Rose's legs on his lap. I could see them talking, I couldn't hear what they were saying. Jesse stopped talking and looked deep in thought. Rose sat up on him and started kissing. Now it was time for me to get my plan rolling.

I made my way back down the stairs and found a janitor. "Excuse me sir?" I asked quietly trying to play innocent, which wasn't very hard.

"Yes, miss. What can I do for you?"

"I just thought you might like to know that there are some students in the upstairs lounge on the fourth floor."

"That lounge is off limits. Did you see who it was?"

I looked down at the floor trying to make it seem like I didn't want to get anyone in trouble. "It was Rose Hathaway. I couldn't see who she was with."

He nodded and walked away. I smiled and walked back over to the table with Abby. The novice that we had been working with was no where to be seen.

"Where did you go?" asked Abby as I sat back down.

"I just saw someone I needed to talk to. Where did what's his face go?"

"His name is Luke, Mia."

"Okay, where did Luke go?"

"Back to his room. We finished the work, no thanks to you."

Crap, she actually sounded pissed this time. "Sorry, Abby. I've just been worried about other things lately. I promise I will make it up to you."

She smiled and I knew all was forgiven. She really was a great friend and I thought about telling her what I was really doing, but decided against it at the last possible moment. The fewer people that knew the better.

We sat there talking for a while and just as we were about to leave I saw Jesse running down the stairs. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Jesse? What's wrong?" I asked as he ran by.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I have to go." He continued out the building. I saw Abby look at where he had been and then to me.

"Wonder what's wrong with him."

"I have no idea." Okay, so maybe I did know and if he looked that scared I could only imagine how Rose was fairing. I smiled at the thought of her getting in trouble.

"What's the smile for?"

"Just thinking about something Aaron said earlier," I said giving her a sly smile.

"Don't tell me. I don't need to know," she said laughing at me. We walked back to our dorm and I parted ways with her as I walked to my room.

I put my laptop back on the desk and changed into my pajamas. Sleep washed over me as soon as my head touched the pillow. I slept peacefully the entire night.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nagy? I can't really concentrate with Lissa and Rose passing notes over there."

I was attempting to distract Mr. Nagy from realizing I didn't know the answer to his question. Mr. Nagy was legendary for his ability to humiliate students by reading the notes they were passing during class. I was upset to see Rose in class this morning and figured I could at least try and embarrass her.

Mr. Nagy walked straight to them and snatched the note. I watched the horrified look on Rose and Lissa's face and couldn't help but smile.

"My, my," he said, as he looked over the note. "If only students would write this much in the essays. One of you has considerably worse writing than the other, so forgive me if I get anything wrong here." He cleared his throat. "'_So, I saw J last night,'_ begins the person with bad handwriting, to which the response is, '_What happened,' _followed by no fewer than five question marks. Understandable, since sometimes one-let alone four-just won't get the point across, eh?" Everyone laughed and I gave Rose a mean smile. "The first speaker responds: '_What do you think happened? We hooked up in one of the empty lounges.'_"

Mr. Nagy looked around the room at those who were giggling.

"May I assume by this reaction that the use of 'hook up' pertains to the more recent, shall we say, _carnal_ application of the term than the more tamer one I grew up with?"

More snickers ensued. Rose straightened up and had the nerve to boldly say, "Yes, sir, Mr. Nagy. That would be correct, sir." More people laughed.

"Thank you for that confirmation, Miss Hathaway. Now where was I? Ah yes, the other speaker then asks, '_How was it?'_ The response is, '_Good'_ punctuated with a smiley face to confirm said adjective. Well. I suppose kudos are in order for the mysterious J, hmmm? '_So, like, how far did you guys go?' _Uh, ladies," said Mr. Nagy, "I do hope this doesn't surpass a PG rating. '_Not very. We got caught.' _And again, we are shown the severity of the situation, this time through the use of a not-smiling face. _'What happened?' 'Dimitri show up. He threw Jesse out and then bitched me out.'_"

Everyone lost it then, between hearing Mr. Nagy say "bitched" and from finally figuring out who the note was talking about.

"Why, Mr. Zeklos, are you the aforementioned J? The one who earned a smiley face from the sloppy writer?"

I turned to look at Jesse and his face was a deep shade of red, but he didn't seem to upset that everyone had just heard what he had done.

"Well, while I applaud a good misadventure as much as the next teacher whose time is utterly wasted, do remind your 'friends' in the future that my class is not a chat room." He tossed the paper back on Lissa's desk. "Miss Hathaway, it seems there's no feasible way to punish you, since you're already maxed out on penalties around here. Ergo, you, Miss Dragomir, will serve two detentions instead of one on behalf of your friend. Stay here when the bell rings, please."

I was quite satisfied with the embarrassment of Lissa and Rose, but I still wished that they would have gotten in more trouble. When the bell rang I left to go put my things away in my room when I heard someone snicker behind me. I turned around and saw Camille Conta laughing. I didn't know what she was talking about and I wasn't really worried about it. I knew that Ashley would tell me later. They were direct cousins after all.

The snickers got worse as I walked toward the Moroi dorm, and I couldn't help but think that people were laughing at me. What the hell was going on here? I slammed my door shut and sat on my bed. Something was happening and for once I truly had no idea what was going on, and I did not like that one little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry it has taken me so long to post the new chapter. We are starting to get to the more interesting parts in Vampire Academy with Mia. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review! It really makes my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, that is owned by Richelle Mead. The characters are all hers, no matter how much I wish they were mine!**

**Remember to check out Mmsimpy09's story Learning to Love Again. It is great and has a lovely new Dhampir!**

**Also read steffy2106's story Last Sacrifice: The Ultimate Choice.**

**Okay I'm done! Have fun with this chapter!**

* * *

All day I was listening to people talk about me. How I shouldn't be allowed to hang out with the Royals because my parents were nothing but servants, and the daughter of servants had no reason to be with a Royal. I don't even know who started that around school but I was pissed. No one knew what my family did, except the family that they worked for. The Drozdovs. Aaron was a Drozdov but I can't imagine him doing something like this, it would ruin his reputation too.

When eighth period came around people weren't hiding their snickers anymore. I walked with my head high. I wasn't going to let something like this get to me. So help me when I figure out who started these rumors because they are going to regret messing with Mia Rinaldi. They would be social pariahs for the rest of their time here at St. Vladimir's. This wasn't just a stupid little rumor, this was now war.

I sat down at my desk waiting for Mr. Nagy to start class so I wouldn't have to listen to anymore people snicker at me. Taylor and Melissa Lazar came up to me and started right away.

"So is it true, Mia? Do your parents really work for the Drozdovs?" Melissa asked in a condescending tone.

"I guess that is why she is with Aaron, Mel. I mean he is a Drozdov after all," Taylor whispered to her. I heard it but chose to ignore it. I was not with Aaron because he was a Drozdov, I was with Aaron because I love him.

"It's not like they're servants or anything," I exclaimed, I was starting to get flustered. "They're practically advisors. The Drozdovs don't decide _anything_ without them."

I heard someone strangle a laugh behind me and I took a quick peek to see who it was. I was not surprised to see it had been Rose. I spent the rest of the class trying to get Taylor and Melissa back on my side. By the end of class they believed that my parents were more than just servants and said they would help explain to everyone that that wasn't the truth. Now if I could just figure out who started it.

I walked to my room to get ready. The queen was coming tonight and I needed to look good. I rummaged through my closet until I found a really cute blue top that I hadn't worn yet. It was a beautiful royal blue color and came down right below my hips. The top was decorated with different color blue and copper beading. I slipped on a pair of black slacks and my cute blue high heel boots.

After I had finished getting ready I sent a text to Aaron to see if he was going to pick me up or if I was going to meet him at the ceremony. He told me he would meet me there. Ever since the rumors started he's been distant. I was starting to worry that he was going to break up with me. Ugh, stupid people.

I opened my door to find Abby standing on the other side. She had raised her hand to knock and was surprised that I had opened the door before she did.

"Oh, Mia. I love that top!" she exclaimed as I shut the door behind me.

"Thanks, Abby. You going to the ceremony?"

"I wouldn't miss it, the word around the Court is that the queen is pissed at Vasilisa and I can't wait to see what she says to her."

I couldn't have gotten any better news. The queen could do so much more damage to her than I could. Tonight was going to be great! I walked quickly with Abby to the commons. Someone had managed to transform the normally boring commons-they were normally just plain walls with simple tables and stupid black and white framed photos-into a bona fide dining room. Vases spilling over with crimson roses and delicate white lilies. Glowing candles. Tablecloths made of a silky blood red linen. It was absolutely gorgeous.

The tables had been arranged in straight lines, leaving an aisle down the middle of the room. There was assigned seating and I was stuck sitting next to Ralf and some other Moroi I didn't know. I watched Lissa come in wearing a strapless blue silky dress, and if I didn't hate her so much I might of told her how good that dress looked on her. But I did hate her so I kept my mouth shut. I watched Rose walk in in a simple black sweater. Her sense of fashion seemed to have left with her and never came back.

When it came time for the royals' entrance, everyone stood. I knew most of them and even saw Victor Dashkov. He was looking very bad. His disease was progressing quickly and it was hard to watch him walk up there.

After all the royals had passed, four stoic guards with red-and-black-pin-striped jackets entered. We all bowed to our knees showing our loyalty to the queen.

Queen Tatiana followed her guards. She had a red silk dress and jacket on. It wasn't something I would be caught dead in, but I guess for her age-she was in her early sixties at least-it worked. The tiara she wore was large and gaudy, it reminded me of the Miss America tiara. She walked slowly through the novices but when she got to the Moroi section she started talking with a few.

"Vasilisa Dragomir."

I smiled. I couldn't wait to hear what the queen was going to say to her. This was going to be great. I had to use all of my willpower to not squeal.

"We heard you had returned. We are glad to have the Dragomirs back, even though only one remains. We deeply regret the loss of your parents and your brother; they were among the finest of the Moroi, their deaths a true tragedy."

This better get good because right now it was just a pity party for Lissa.

"You have an interesting name," she continued. "Many heroines in Russian fairy tales are named Vasilisa. Vasilisa the Brave, Vasilisa the Beautiful. They are different young women, all having the same name and the same excellent qualities: strength, intelligence, discipline, and virtue. All accomplish great things, triumphing over their adversaries.

"Likewise, the Dragomir name commands its own respect. Dragomir kings and queens have ruled wisely and justly in our history. They have used their powers for miraculous ends. They have slain Strigoi, fighting right alongside their guardians. They are _royal_ for a reason."

She waited for everything to sink in. Okay, this was not good. She was basically putting that stupid little princess on a freaking pedestal. I could seriously scream right now.

"Yes," Tatiana continued. Maybe I will actually get lucky and she say something mean. "You are doubly named with power. Your names represent the finest qualities people have to offer and hearken back in time to deeds of greatness and valor." She paused. "But, as you have demonstrated, names do _not_ make a person. Nor do they have any bearing on how that person turns out."

Yes! Verbally bitch-slapped by the queen. This was great. She would have a hard time coming back from this. As I ate dinner I couldn't be more happy. I was thinking about what to do next. Maybe since this I could truly get rid of Lissa and then my popularity would be secured.

After we had finished dinner I met up with Abby and Ashley. Aaron had said he wasn't feeling well, but I think he was lying. I think he was more worried about being seen with me right now. Oh well. I could always find someone else. But for now I wouldn't let him know I thought he was lying to me. I had seen Lissa walk outside and decided to confront her now.

With Abby and Ashley on my heels I walked out. Abby had said something about Rose's sweater and I couldn't help but laugh. My heels clicked on the stone and Rose spun around.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

I ignored her and smiled at Lissa, and took a few steps forward. "Just wanted to know what it's like to be _so_ important and _so _royal. You must be so excited that the queen talked to you." Everyone giggled from behind me. Apparently more people decided to follow me out. That was fine by me. The more that were around for her humiliation the better.

"You're standing too close." Rose stepped in between me and Lissa. I flinched a little I was still worried about her breaking my arm. "And hey, at least the queen knew her name, which is more than I can say for you and your wannabe-royal act. _Or_ your parents."

Okay, that one hurt. "At least I _see_ my parents," I retorted. "At least I know who they both are. God only knows who your father is. And your mom's one of the most famous guardians around, but she couldn't care less about you either. Everyone knows she never visits. Probably was glad when you were gone. If she even _noticed._"

I could see I struck a nerve because she clenched her jaw. "Yeah, well, at least she's famous. She really does advise royals and nobles. She doesn't clean up after them."

Someone snickered behind me. I went to say something else and then it hit me. "It was _you_," I said. "Someone told me Jesse'd started it, but he couldn't have known anything about me. He got it from you. When you _slept_ with him."

"I didn't sleep with him."

I pointed at Lissa and glared at Rose. "So that's it, huh? You do her dirty work because she's too pathetic to do it herself. You aren't always going to be able to protect her," I warned. "_You _aren't safe either."

"Yeah? Try and touch me now and find out."

I knew she wanted me to hit her and I was seriously considering it. I felt Abby squeeze my arm and I knew that meant that someone was coming. I stood there waiting for whoever it was to leave. Instead they came to stand next to Rose. Dammit, it was that amazingly gorgeous Guardian Belikov. What the hell was he doing here?

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Guardian Belikov." She smiled even though she was pissed. "We were just swapping family stories. Ever heard Mia's? It's _fascinating_."

I wasn't going to stand here and let her insult me further. I had to find Jesse and talk to him. I was pissed and he was going to get it.

"Come on," I said to everyone who had followed me out. I turned around and gave Rose one final look. I knew she knew that the look meant that things weren't over. Now I just had to figure out what I was going to do. All of my other plans hadn't worked so I needed to come up with a better one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Ok so we are about halfway through the Vampire Academy book now. **

**I am glad that so many of you are enjoying my story, and i love the reviews!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own VA or the Characters. All of that belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead.**

* * *

I stormed away and headed straight for Jesse's room. I banged as hard as I couldn't until he opened up.

"Mia, what the hell?"

"Shut up, Jesse," I said as I pushed past him and walked into his room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want you to do something for me."

For a moment I actually thought I saw him look shocked. "And why would I do something for you? The child of servants?"

"Because if you don't," I said as I stalked toward him, "I will let everyone, and I mean _everyone_, know about how you ran like a little girl after Dimitri caught you and Rose. Believe me, I can ruin your reputation, too. Even if I am just the daughter of servants."

"You wouldn't dare."

"That just shows how little you really know me. I would do anything, to anyone, to get what I want. I don't care who I hurt in the process." For the most part that was true. I didn't want to hurt anyone that had nothing to do with me, but that didn't mean I wouldn't do it.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to embellish a little on your night with Rose."

He shook his head vehemently. "No, Guardian Belikov will kill me. There is nothing you can do that will change my mind on that."

Time for plan B. I walked closer to him and put my hand on his chest. I felt his heartbeat speed and his breathing become shallow. Men, they are all the same. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Well, maybe one thing."

"Then tell me, because I really need you with me Jesse. I can't do this without you." That did it. He was just another pawn in my game.

He leaned forward and kissed me. There was nothing gentle or romantic about it. It was all just pure lust. I tried to not think about it too much. I pictured Aaron in my mind as Jesse ran his hands over my body, pulling my shirt off over my head. I gave a fake enthusiasm to my emotions while I was with him. I moaned, I called his name, I made him feel like he was God's gift to women.

As soon as we had finished I grabbed my clothes and got dressed quickly. I turned to see him lying on the bed watching me get dress. I had to forcefully repress the urge to shudder. "I expect that tomorrow you will start telling everyone about your little encounter with Rose."

"Of course. And what exactly am I suppose to tell everyone?"

"That you had sex with her and she let you drink from her of course. I mean she is a blood whore after all." Then I added, "You should even get Ralf to say it too." It had been an after thought but Jesse and Ralf were always together, it would make sense that they shared their women, too.

"I don't know if he will agree to that, you might have to convince him to do that yourself."

"Fine, I will talk to him about it myself. And Jesse?" I said as I turned around by the door.

"Yes?"

"If you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, about what just happened. I will personally castrate you myself and make sure that no girl will ever sleep with you again. Are we clear?"

"Yes," he said with terror evident in his voice. Good, he knew what I was saying was true. I couldn't let it get out that I had slept with him while I was still technically with Aaron. He would never forgive me for that.

I really needed to take a shower and scrub every inch of my body until it was raw but I needed to get Ralf on my side before the morning. A shower would just have to wait. I made my way to Ralf's room, hoping he was in there. I knocked easier on his door. I was going to try the nice, sweet little approach and I hoped it would work.

"Mia? What are you doing here?" He honestly looked surprised to see me.

"I need a favor, Ralf."

He stepped aside letting me walk in. "What's up, babe?"

"I need you to say some things around the school for me. But you can't let anyone know that I am the one who told you to do it."

"You tell me what you want me to do, and I will tell you what I want in exchange for doing it."

"I want you to tell everyone that Rose slept with you and allowed you to drink from her during."

"And why would I do something so suicidal? Jesse would kill me for moving in on his girl like that."

Wow, he really was as dumb as he looked. "Rose isn't Jesse's girl, Ralf. And he has already agreed to do this for me, I just need you now. Please?" I batted my eyelashes trying to look helpless.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"Anything," I said before I thought about it.

"Sleep with me."

For the second time tonight I had to picture Aaron while someone else touched me. Luckily for me, Ralf was not as 'experienced' as Jesse was and didn't last anywhere near as long. I made my way over to my dorm and immediately got into the shower. I stayed in the shower until my entire body was red from where I scrubbed so hard.

I crawled into bed feeling disgusted with myself, but at least I was clean.

The next morning I pushed every thought of the night before out of my head. I pulled a tight fitting dark grey cashmere sweater, a pair of jeans and a hoodie. It wasn't my normal style but I didn't really feel like dressing up more. I pulled my hair up on the sides of head so that it would stay out of my face. I looked at the clock and still had over an hour before classes started. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my hot pink bag and walked out the door.

I decided to go to the feeders first. I signed in and took my seat. There was a small line but I didn't really worry to much about it. The girls sitting next to me were talking about last night.

"…and she looked like she wanted to cry."

"Well that is what she gets for running off with that Hathaway girl."

"Did you hear about Hathaway?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard she likes to be bitten during sex!"

I heard the other girl make a disgusted sound and I laughed silently. I made my way to the back where my feeder was waiting. It was a new one I hadn't seen before. Not like it matters, blood is blood.

I walked into the commons with a large smile and my head held high. Morning classes hadn't even started yet and Jesse and Ralf already had people talking. At least they were good at that.

I sat down next to Aaron and kissed his cheek. He gave me a small smile and went back to his food.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing. I just didn't sleep well last night. How was your night?"

For a second I was afraid that he might have found out but I realized he was just wondering. "It was alright. I missed you last night."

Jesse made a noise and I glared at him. He turned away trying to hide a smirk. "I missed you, too. We'll have to do something this weekend."

Aaron put my hand in his and squeezed. Something was wrong but I decided not to push it.

As I went to my classes I started to notice that slowly everyone was forgetting about Lissa and the Queen, now a lot of them were talking about Rose. I walked into Mr. Nagy's class in a great mood. Rose was sitting in the back, like normal, except today she didn't have that smug look plastered on her face.

Kevin was chatting with Jesse and Ralf as I sat down. Mr. Nagy cleared his throat and started talking about something but I didn't hear what he said. After we split to work on our projects Jesse came and sat next to me.

"You might want to watch this. I think its going to get good," Jesse said to me with a sly smile across his face.

I turned around to watch Kevin walk straight over to Rose. I couldn't hear what he said but Rose just leaned forward and said something while trying to look intimidating.

Kevin laughed. "Come on, Rose. I _bleed_ for you."

Everyone giggled loudly and I gave Rose a taunting look. "Wait, it's Rose who does the bleeding right?"

Even more laughs followed that. The look on Rose's face said everything. She knew that everyone knew she really was a blood whore. I watched her get up and stalk over to Christian. Ha, she thought it was Christian that said it. This was going to get interesting.

"Look at her, she is going after the Strigoi-wannabe. This is too good," Ralf said.

Jesse and I agreed. They were arguing back and forth and I saw Lissa pleading between the two of them. Jesse couldn't stop laughing but at the moment I didn't care. Then Rose turned and looked directly at Jesse. Shit. Oh, well that was his problem not mine.

I saw Rose's posture stiffen. She was coming straight for Jesse and Ralf. Everyone in the class went quiet. I was sitting close enough to hear everything that Rose was saying.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rose asked in a low, dangerous voice.

Jesse went from being nervous to terrified. Dammit, he better not let anything slip. Ralf though sat up straighter and smile at Rose.

"We didn't do anything you didn't want us to do. And don't even think about laying a hand on us. You start a fight, and Kirova'll kick you out to go live with the other blood whores."

I couldn't help but think that Ralf had some balls. Everyone was holding their breath waiting to see what Rose was going to do. Rose did something that surprised us all.

She walked away.

And with that she sealed her fate. She didn't deny being a blood whore, she didn't even fight back. She pretty much just admitted that she was. I was doing a little dance on the inside. This plan went so much better than I had expected it to go.

The rest of the day only got better. People were now openly laughing at Rose. She looked mortified and that made me happy. Plan 'Get Rose and Lissa Gone' was starting to go as planned. Soon they would be out of the picture for good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I know this chapter is kind of short and i apologize for that. Mia isn't in a lot of this area of the book and I was having to fill in a lot of places.  
After this chapter there will only be one or two more for this story.  
I do plan on writing Mia's version of Frostbite since she has a bigger part in that story.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead still owns VA not me :(**

**Please remember to Review! I appreciate it!**

* * *

The next day was great. Rose was the talk of the school and she looked mortified. There were constant stares and snickers, some people even said things to her face. I was starting to feel a little bad for her by the end of the day, but then I remembered who she was and then I couldn't bring my self to feel bad.

I was heading to the Library when I saw Aaron. I smiled and waved at him but he just turned around and walked away. Maybe he didn't see me, though I could have sworn he was looking right at me. I decided that I would just have to go to his room later and talk to him.

I tossed my bag onto the table and pulled out my book for Russian 3. I didn't really care for Russian-since my family is Italian and all-but there weren't any Italian classes. I was almost finished with my lessons when I heard Lissa's voice on the other side of the stacks. I carefully walked closer so that I could hear what she was saying better.

"She didn't do anything like that with Jesse. They didn't even have sex. Guardian Belikov showed up and threw Jesse out."

"But she let _you_ bite her," the other girl said. It sounded like Carly Tarus but I couldn't be sure.

"Only when we couldn't get a feeder. There was nothing sexual about it. She was just making sure I stayed alive, that was it."

"Well it is still gross. But if she's okay with you then she's okay with me."

What the hell? Lissa is getting the royals on her and Rose's side. I packed my bag back up and stormed off to my room.

The next couple of days were turned upside down. Slowly people stopped talking about Rose. There were still some snickers here and there but for the most part people were leaving her alone. Even some of the royals were starting to ignore me. I hadn't seen Aaron since that day I went to the library. I decided to go to him instead of waiting for him to come to me.

I knocked on his door and waited. I didn't hear anyone inside and decided to try and give him a call. It rang a few times and them went to voicemail. I hung up without saying anything. It was close to curfew as I made my way down to my room. I went to bed hoping that I would get to see Aaron in the morning.

There was a horrible pounding on my bedroom door before my alarm even went off. I scrambled out of bed and threw the door open.

"Oh, good you are here! Where were you last night?" Abby said.

"Here in my room, why?"

"You weren't at the party last night and Aaron was there. I figured you would be to. But that does explain some things."

Party? What was she talking about. "What things Abby?"

"Why Aaron and Lissa were all over each other."

"They what?"

"Oh you guys are… you two didn't break up?"

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my back for school. Abby was right on my heels as I walked to Aaron's. I banged on his door. He opened it and seemed surprised to see me.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Don't do that to me. You know exactly what I am talking about." I tried to keep my voice down. "You went to a party without me, _and_ you were all over Lissa!"

"Mia, please-"

"Please what?"

"Please understand. I love you but I love her more."

I turned around and walked off. I couldn't hear anymore. My heart was being broken because of another Dragomir. First Andre, now Lissa. Why can't things ever go my way?

"Mia, wait!" Abby called from behind me.

I didn't stop walking. I couldn't. If I stopped I was going to cry.

"Mia." She grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Mia, stop."

I turned to look at her but I couldn't see her. Tears had filled my eyes and I couldn't stop them from running down my cheeks. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

"It's not your fault, Mia. Andy is an asshole if he doesn't see how much better you are than Lissa. Come on, let's get you cleaned up before class starts."

My morning classes went by in a blur. I was just a walking shell of myself. I couldn't even bring myself to say anything to Rose. I saw through lunch ignoring my friends around me as I watched Lissa hang all over Aaron. She had won. She had destroyed me like I promised to destroy them. But the difference between them and me is that I don't destroyed.

A few days later I caught a break. Lissa had been rushed to the clinic, and now she wasn't talking to Rose. Something happened between them and it was just the little crack I needed to wedge myself back in.

After last period I decided to approach Rose. They always say the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I wouldn't consider Rose a friend but she could really help my plan in bringing Lissa back down.

"What do you want?" Rose demanded. "I can't come out and play today, little girl."

"You sure have an attitude for someone who doesn't exist right now?"

"As opposed to you?" She shot back.

"She got rid of you, and you're too high and mighty to admit it." I kept my voice level. "Don't you want to get back at her?"

"Are you more psycho than usual? She's my best friend. And why are you still following me?"

I _tsk_ed. I couldn't help it. "She doesn't act like it. Come on, tell me what happened at the clinic. It's something big isn't it? She really is pregnant, right? Tell me what it is."

"Go away."

"If you tell me, I'll get Jesse and Ralf to say they made all that stuff up."

Rose stopped and spun around. I took a few steps back because she looked pissed and I didn't need to be hit right now.

"I already know they made it all up, because I didn't _do_ any of it. And if you try to turn me against Lissa one more time, the stories are going to be about _you_ bleeding, because I'll have ripped your throat out!"

By the end she was practically shouting. I kept stepping back because she looked like she wanted to kill me right then. Bringing Lissa down was not worth my life, no matter how much I hate her.

"You really are crazy. No wonder she dropped you." I shrugged, trying to look like I wasn't scared. "Whatever. I'll find out what's going on without you."

Whatever happened between them apparently had to do with why Lissa was in the clinic. Rose must have tried to get her to do something she didn't want to. I had to get those files. I walked to the clinic hoping that I would be lucky and be able to get a chance at getting to the files.

Dr. Olendzki was sitting at a desk when I walked in. "Ms. Rinaldi, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, I haven't been sleeping well lately and I was wondering if there was anything you had that could help."

She nodded. "I may have something. I will have to look for it, but if you come back in about thirty minutes or so I should be back with it."

"Thank you. I will be back in a little while." I walked out of the clinic and around the corner until I was out of sight. I watched as Dr. Olendzki walked out of the clinic. She didn't lock the door behind her and I knew this was my chance.

I quickly ducked back into the clinic and headed toward the filing cabinet. I opened the top drawer and searched for Lissa's file. It only took a moment but I was able to get it. I walked to the copy machine and copied the entire thing. I hid the papers in my bag and placed the file back in the cabinet.

I walked across the commons to the feeders and decided to go ahead and sign in. I didn't feed this morning and I was starting to feel tired. After I had finished feeding I walked back to the clinic. Dr. Olendzki was sitting back at her desk.

"Here you go, Ms. Rinaldi. Take one thirty minutes before bed. If this doesn't work for you please let me know."

"Thank you."

I rushed back to my room and pulled all the papers out. Everything about Lissa was here in front of me from the time she started here at St. Vladimir's until today. Since I wasn't too worried about anything other than the most recent time she was in the clinic, I flipped to the most recent report.

I scanned over the page until I got to the Doctor's notes.

_Princess Vasilisa Dragomir was brought into the clinic this evening by Guardian Dimitri Belikov and Novice Rosemarie Hathaway. She was found in the attic of the church with lacerations on her wrists. There is evidence of previous lacerations. Princess Dragomir was released from the clinic on the agreement that she regularly sees the school therapist and is put on anti-depression medication. In my medical opinion, I believe that she has been suffering from depression since the death of her parents and her brother._

So that was it. Lissa went nuts after the deaths of her family and tried to kill herself. That's why they ran away. This was even better than the idea of Lissa being pregnant. She might be the Dragomir princess but there is no way that the queen will even consider making her next in line for the throne.


	9. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I know you were expecting a chapter and I apologize! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have posted the link for my promo video for the newest fanfic on my profile. It is called _My Worst Nightmare. _I will be posting a new Mia chapter I am sorry this isn't a chapter, I just wanted to let everyone know about the video_._

Sami

Again I am sorry this isn't a chapter! I just wanted everyone to know about the new video!


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright here it is, the final chapter of Mia's side of the story. **

**I know I was saying I was going to try and write two, but sadly there just isn't enough in the end of the book to make it two chapters. I was thinking about working on doing Frostbite through the Eyes of Mia Rinaldi but I want to know what everyone thought about that first. Leave me a review or send me a PM and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks again! I hope you have enjoyed my story!**

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to Richelle Mead.

**P.S. For those of you that haven't heard, Richelle sold the rights for her VA books. There is NOT anything currently in the works for a movie or a show but now they can start if they want too!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

By the night of the dance I had decided that I was just going to go straight up to Lissa at the dance and confront her. Abby came over and helped me get ready. I had decided on wearing a teal dress that flowed carefully around my knees. It had a sweetheart neckline that gave me the illusion of curves. Abby did my make-up and we walked together to the dance.

The music was playing loudly as we made our way to the commons. The dance committee had decorated the room with white Christmas lights and a disco ball. It was tacky but at least it was a party. There were a few people dancing but it was mainly the underclassmen. Most of us were just going to hang around long enough to make an appearance and then go to an after-party.

I was actually having a good time when one of the novices came up to me.

"Hi, Mia."

"Hi. Do I know you?"

"I'm Anthony, one of the senior novices."

"What can I help you with, Anthony?"

He chuckled and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I heard that if I'm ever lonely I should come and see you."

"I think you have heard wrong."

He shrugged and walked off.

"What was that about?" Abby asked.

"I have no idea."

A few more guys came up suggesting things and I noticed that Jesse and Ralf were hiding in the shadows. When they saw me looking at them, they turned away. They must have told someone what happened.

"I'll be back Abby. I need to go have a word with someone."

I turned and walked straight to Lissa. Aaron was at her side and came to stand in front of her. "Mia, you need to leave."

"No, Aaron. You need to leave. You are no better than any of the rest of the royals. Don't worry though I have plenty of things to say to you, too. But right now _she_ is the person I need to talk to."

"Mia-" Lissa started.

"Don't even start with me. You leave for two years and come back thinking that you can still run this school. Well I'm not going to let that happen. It's not my fault that you ran away. I will not go down by myself. I am not going to forget about you and your slutty friend! I'm going to tell everyone what a psycho you are and how they had to lock you in the clinic because you're so crazy. They're putting you on medication. That's why you and Rose left before anyone else could find out you cut yourself!"

I felt someone grab me and pull me away. "Hey," Rose said. "Slutty friend here. Remember what I said about standing too close to her?"

I snarled, baring my fangs. Just as I was about to lunge at her she punched me. And it fucking hurt. I heard the bones in my nose break as I fell backwards. I heard some girls screaming around me and watched as Rose jumped on top of me to hit me again. Luckily before she got in another hit someone pulled her off me.

I stood up with the help of one of the school's guardians. He handed me a couple tissues and I held them to my nose. Kirova was yelling, trying to get some order back in the gym. I stood there glaring at Rose's back as she was removed from the gym.

"Ms. Rinaldi?"

"Headmistress."

"You need to go to the clinic, I will talk to you later about what happened." She motioned to one of the guardians to help me to the clinic.

"Why would you piss Rose Hathaway off?" he asked when we were alone.

"I'm not afraid of her. She needs to realize that not everything is able to be fixed with violence." I snapped.

He didn't say anything else as we walked. I went in and said down in a chair while I waited for Dr. Olendzki to come in. She was pulling her white coat on as she walked through the door.

"What happened Ms. Rinaldi?"

"That psycho bitch, Rose Hathaway, punched me in the nose. I'm pretty sure it is broken." I didn't mean to cuss in front of her but I was so angry.

"Let me see." I moved my hand. "Yes it does look broken."

"Great."

"Don't worry, it isn't that bad. You probably won't even really be able to tell it was broken when it heals."

She handed me an ice pack and gave me some pain killers. The guardian walked me to Kirova's office and had me wait. The pain killers were starting to work and I could feel my eyes starting to get heavy when I was finally called in.

"Take a seat, Ms. Rinaldi." I quickly sat down. "Now why did we have to pull Ms. Hathaway off of you?"

"Headmistress, I didn't do anything to Rose. I was talking to Lissa and she attacked me. There was nothing that was any of Rose's business going on."

"She and the Princess are best friends."

"They haven't been speaking for a while. What is going to happen to Rose?"

"She will most likely be expelled from this academy." I smiled internally. After everything I was still going to win.

"Headmistress, I am sorry to interrupt but you need to come with me."

I looked up to see Guardian Petrov standing in the doorway. "You are excused Ms. Rinaldi."

I got up and headed back to my dorm. I could see a guardian carrying who looked to be like Christian Ozera to the clinic. He seemed to have passed out. Maybe Rose attacked him, too. Everyone knows how much she hates him. There were a lot of guardians running to their building and I wondered what was going on. Something was wrong but I was too tired to worry about it right now.

I crawled into bed, not even bothering to change, I was just that tired. I heard someone shouting in the hallway as I fell asleep. It sounded like they had said that the Princess had been taken. As much as I wanted to ask what they were talking about I couldn't fight off the blanket of sleep that finally consumed me.

I didn't get up until late the next day. My nose was pounding and I knew it was going to look bad when I looked in the mirror. I sat up and saw that the front of my dress was covered in blood. Great, I really loved this dress. I pulled it off and tossed it on the ground. I slipped my robe on and headed to the showers.

I got lucky and there was no one in around. Everyone must be sleeping in late after all the parties. I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. My face didn't look as bad as I though it would. Granted my nose was swollen but my eyes weren't as bruised as I expected them to be. Some concealer and foundation would cover it pretty well.

I went back to my room and got dressed. My phone was blinking. I picked it up to see that Abby had sent me a few text messages.

_Mia, where are you? Call me._

_Mia, you need to call me._

_Call me NOW. Something happened!_

The last one was from Jesse. As much as I wanted to delete it, I decided to read it.

_I'm sorry about telling Rose. But my physical health was in trouble. Please forgive me?_

I rolled my eyes and dialed Abby's phone.

_What took you so long to call me?_

"Sorry, I was sleeping. What happened?"

_Lissa was kidnapped last night by Victor Dashkov. His guardians almost killed Christian._

So that's what had happened to him. "I take it they found her."

_Yeah, she's in the clinic now._

"Okay, I'll meet you later."

Over the next few days things around the school started to change. Rose was still in the clinic, but since she helped save Lissa, Kirova decided not to expel her. It didn't matter much because Lissa was digging her own grave now. She broke up with Aaron, and started dating that Strigoi wannabe Christian Ozera.

"Mia, can I talk to you?"

I turned to see Aaron standing behind me. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say I am sorry," he said taking my hand. "I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done that to you. Can you give me another chance?"

I smiled at him. "Aaron, I will never give you another chance. You seem to think that just because you are a royal that I should come running right back to you after your girlfriend left you for the Strigoi wannabe."

"I'm really sorry."

"As you should be," I called from over my shoulder as I walked away.

I was on my way to the feeders when I saw Guardian Belikov running to the clinic with Rose in his arms. I swear she practically lived there. I wonder what had happened now.

I stood outside the clinic door listening to him yelling.

"Natalie Dashkov attacked her," he said to Dr. Olendzki. Wow, Natalie was able to do that to Rose. I never would have expected that. "She was turned."

"Turned? As in…"

"Yes, she was a Strigoi."

Oh my God, Natalie had turned! "Was?"

"I killed her."

As the weeks went on I slowly gained my status back, or at least a part of it. I knew I would never be where I was before and I was dealing with that. Aaron still tried talking to me a couple more times, but eventually he stopped trying.

I was standing outside Slavic Arts when Camille Conta came up to me. I hadn't talked to her since Lissa had came back and was pretty surprised that she wanted to talk to me.

"Mia, I'm sorry that I let Lissa convince me to not talk to you. I should have known better. I mean now she is with Christian, she really never was one of us."

"I know, they are such a perfect match. Both of them are from _completely_ disgraced and rejected families," I said as we walked down the hallway.

So things weren't completely where I wanted them, but after everything that had happened the past few months, I couldn't really complain. I was seeing my old friends again and I realized how much of a loser Aaron really was. The holidays were coming up quickly and I couldn't wait to go visit my family. Now if I could just have a few weeks of peace and quiet. But then again, I went to St. Vladimir's, there was never any peace and quiet here.


	11. UPDATE PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since I have updated or posted anything, and I am sorry. I have been working overtime on my book, which is now out! You can download _Willow Fields: Mark of Power_from Barnes and Noble. It is only available at and only in ebook format. Just follow the link [search(dot)barnes and noble(dot)com / Willow-Fields/ Samantha-Herndon/ e/ 2940012405746/ ?itm=1] Don't forget to remove the spaces! Thank you all for your support and I will soon start a new FanFic!

Sami


End file.
